La vida en una sola vuelta
by vertesonreir
Summary: Blaine era el chico perfecto, popular y exelente en todo lo que hacia. Hasta que un sueño hizo que su vida perfecta se convierta en un torbellino de emociones. ¿Sabra Blaine sobrellevar estas emociones? ¿Conseguira ayuda?


**Capitulo I: Blaine Anderson**

_Se despertó exactamente a las seis P.M jadeando intensamente, no pudo controlar su respiración por varios minutos, hasta que decidio levantarse y darse una ducha. Fue una ducha fría para bajar el repentino calor de su cuerpo. La verdad no entendia el porque había soñado con los jadeos de un hombre contra su oído. Sabia perfectamente que era heterosexual, pero no sabia por se había exitado. Estabaa confundido, todavía escuchaba esos jades en forma de eco en su mente._

_Era hora de enfrentar la verdad,"me atraen los hombres" se dijo a si mismo. Salio de la ducha con el semblante caído, debía contárselo a su padre, pero le daba miedo que su hermano mayor se enterara, no quería decepsionarlo, no después de lo que paso._

_Hacia ya dos meses de su ultimo infarto, tubo que volver de Los Angeles poruqe no podía estar solo. Blaine se sentía feliz de estar junto a su hermano, pero también sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para curarlo. Sus ataques de pánico habían aumentado drásticamente en los últimos meses y su vida se ponía en peligro cada vez que esto volvia. Queria que su hermano saliera de su cuarto de vez en cuanto, en realidad quería que estuviera en las gradas el dia de la final. Era su primer juego importante desde que se había vuelto quaterback, estaba muerto de miedo y por eso necesitaba a su gran ídolo a su lado y ese era Cooper Anderson._

_No podía dejar de pensar en el primer ataca, fue cuando habían ido a la casa de el en LA.  
_

_**Flashback**_

_Que linda que te quedo la casa, hijo – Dijo el Señor Anderson admirando el lugar. Blaine no había abierto la boca desde que llegaron._

_Si papa, después de tanto esfuerzo, valio la pena. – Miro al morocho con el seño fruncido. – Papa, mama, porque no van a recorre, yo cuido al pequeño – Le acaricio los rulos con cariños y el morocho lo fulmino con la mirada. _

_Dos horas después estaban los dos sentados mirando el partido y discutiendo alguna que otra jugada. De un momento a otro Cooper empezó a respirar con dificultad como si no hubiera el oxigeno suficiente en el aire, miro a Blaine con cara de pánico, pero al darse cuenta que no lo había escuchado, se levanto y se fue a su habitación. Mientras el morocho miraba el partido le parecio raro no escuchar protestas por parte de su hermano mayor al estar perdiendo, se dio vuelta y seencontro con el sillón vacio, se pregunto donde pudo haber ido, pero unos gritos provenientes del cuarto hicieron que se levantara y fuera corriendo hasta allí. En cuanto llego trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, los gritos de adentro no cesaban. Al cuarto intento logro abrirla y lo que se encontró hizo que se queddara parado en seco en el umbral._

_Cooper estaba acostado sobre el piso, moviendo y temblando frenéticamente, tomaba bocanadas de aire pero para que no era suficiente para llenarle lo pulmones. Blaine reacciono al ver a su hermano en ese estado y corrió a mantenerlo quieto contra su cuerpo. Se levanto a buscar algo en la mesita de luz que lo calmara, lo único que encontró fue un inlador, se lo llevo al mayor y este inspiro, por suerte algo lo calmo._

_Despues de varios minutos de silencio, el morocho se atrevio a hablar aclarando su garganta para sacar el nudo que se la había formado._

_¿Qué fue eso Coop? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Queres ir al hospital? ¿Queres que llame a mama y a papa? – Pregunto de corrido, tubo que inspirar para continuar, pero en el momento que abrió la boca, el mayor lo paro._

_Estoy bien, pequeño. Es solo que el medico me dijo que los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que tomo para el corazón me darían ataques de pánico, en rrealidad en la primera vez que me pasa, no se siente muy bien, - Se cayo al ver la precupacion reflejada en el ojos de su hermano pequeño – Estoy bien Squirrell, deja de mirarme asi, por favor no les digas esto a nuestros padres, no los quiero preocupar con los problemas de un viejo – Blaine rio y lo abrazo con cariño, tratando de borrar de su mente la cara de espanto de Coop._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

_Sacudio la cabez para borrar ese recuerdo y se fue a preparar, hoy tenia escuela y no le gustaba llegar tarde. Y menos para darle la bienvenida a la princesita. Sonrio al recordarlo._


End file.
